It's a lot Like Romeo and Juliet
by Expressing123
Summary: Does a vampire and a human really go together in a romantic play?
1. Chapter 1

**It's a lot Like Romeo and Juliet**

One might say the best way to start a good morning was with a great view, singing birds, and a delicious breakfast. However some people didn't view it like that.

Solemnly a man at the age of 26 slowly got out of his bed in a poor manor. He was wearing nothing but his boxers he had on.

Suddenly there was yell coming outside of his bedroom door. "Law hurry up! You don't want to be late do you?" Law groaned. "Shut up killer-ya." He replied as rough as ever. "Just hurry up and get ready!" Killer replied harshly.

In about 7 minutes later Law was as good as ever. Well his looks not his state attitude. He was now currently wearing a yellow shirt with a black jacket that had a hoodie, and blue jeans.

Law walked down the stairs to the living room still as angry as ever. Standing there in the living room was his two adopted brothers Hawkins, Killer and his little sister Bonney.

No, he could not forget about this old man that he hated Doflamingo. Who which prefers Law to call him 'father'.

"Lawsu~!" Flying towards him was his hated guardian Doflamingo. In which Law likes to call him flamingo. Why? He actually looks like a flamingo! He was currently in his white t-shirt, black pants, and his flamingoish jacket, also he had blond hair.

Quickly Law moved away at an incredibly high speed, some might say like the speed of sound. "Don't call me that, you damn flamingo bastard!" Law said gravely at him.

Killer, Hawkins, and Bonney was down on the floor trying to hold their hysterical laughter, however it managed to escaped from their mouths. "I can't believe your letting me attending some human school!" Law said to Doflamingo in a sour tone.

"Lawsu~, don't get mad, it wasn't exactly my intention, I just had to." Doflamingo said trying to be the defendant. Law walked into the kitchen to grab some red liquid in a bottle, as he opened it he took a big gulp of the while thing. Finally replying to Doflamingo's defense he replied with,

"We're Vampires!"

Yes surprisingly they were vampires, but by the looks of them they did look like average humans.

Killer came over to Law to give a comforting pat on the shoulder. "C'mon Law, you haven't even tried it, I bet you get used to it." Killer reassured him. Law groaned. He really hoped Killer was right cause right now he wasn't really in the mood. "Law C'mon I'll drive you there." Hawkins said to him as he picked up his keys.

Not really in love with the situation Law picked up his bag and followed Hawkins. "Good luck lawsu~" said Doflamingo as he tried to hug Law, but ended up with a door in his face.

"Look the school doesn't look that bad." Hawkins tried to assure him. Law looked at the school not much with excitement. Hawkins was right about the school however. It had three-entrance doors, a big clock in the middle, and a fountain right in front of it. Law rolled his eyes, "Well I'll see you later Hawkins." Law said as he got out the car.

As Law was walking towards to school building, standing there was a woman with green hair. "Oh, hello" she said. "You must be the new student Trafalgar Law, I am Makino the school's counselor." Law just gave a simple yes to her. Smiling, Makino gave Law a map of the school and his locker number with the code.

"Good luck!" Makino yelled out to him as Law was entering inside the school.

As Law was at the point of reaching his locker, he had felt that he has bumped into something, particularly someone.

Law had smelt the blood of the person he bumped into; it smelt like sweet and for some reason Law took a liking to it. Getting up to see who he bumped into, their stood a boy little his size, with a Red shirt and blue short pants. Law was had to be completely honest with himself; the kid sure did look cute!

"Shishishi, In sorry I bumped into you." The kid apologized to him. Law accepted his apology. "My name is Luffy by the way. Monkey D. Luffy." He said to Law. Law also had introduced himself to the Luffy. Luffy frowned. He had tried his best to pronounce Law's name but seemingly gave up "Tra. T-trafal, Torao!"

Whatever Luffy had called him Law didn't take a liking to it. Looking at the clock Luffy gasped. "Ah! I'm late, Smoker-Sensei is going to get mad!" Picking up his books Luffy turned to Law, "Bye Torao!" He said, preferably yelled as he ran to Smoker's class.

Smoker wasn't really happy about Luffy being late on the first day of school so he just let him off with a warning. Luffy however couldn't keep his mind focused on what Smoker was babbling on about. His mind just kept wondering back off to Law, he himself did not know why. "Luffy." There was a whisper "Psst, Luffy!" The voice said a little louder. Snapping out of his thoughts Luffy turned to see who it was. Sitting next to him was a male with a white shirt, black pants, and green hair. "Oh, hey Zoro! What's up?" Luffy had asked his best friend in question.

"You!" Zoro replied back to him. "You've been spacing out a lot. Are you ok?" Zoro asked him questionably.

Luffy had given out a slight blush. _Was I really spacing out this much? _"Oh, I just can't get over the fact summer is over." He said through his teeth. Zoro had given out a smirk to Luffy. "Well, I too miss summer." He said agreeing to Luffy. Luffy gave out a chuckle, which in fact was kind of loud.

"LUFFY!" Smoker had slammed his hand on his desk to get the boys attention. "If you are going to laugh all day, why not do it in detention!" He stated to Luffy, "preferably at Lunch."

Great. Just Great. Luffy was excited about meeting up with his friends but now he had detention. He simply gave out a sigh and put his head on the desk for the rest of the class.

RRRIIINNNGGG –

That was the Bell. Zoro had gave out his goodbyes to Luffy and headed to his history class, with his Father Mihawk-Sensei as the teacher.

Luffy's next class was Drama with Boa Hancock as the teacher. He didn't know much of Drama, so he only hoped the Class was fun. He also wished that some of his friends are in the same class.

Secretly Luffy also wondered if Law was in the same Class as him. Luffy picked up his stuff and walk (Particularly) ran, hoping Law and some of his friends were in his Class.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hoped you liked the previous chapter. Hoping you would love this one too. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! One Piece manga series is written and illustrated by Eiichiro Oda and volumes by shueisha. Toei Animation produces Anime and Funimation licenses the entire Anime Series.**

**Enjoy! **

Law was the seventh person to enter drama class followed by two people who were blabbering on about how their 4th of July went. A female with long orange hair, and a male who seemingly has a long nose.

"Nami, Usopp," Boa Hancock had confronted them, "I would appreciate it if you both could cut the summer talks." Nami and Usopp just gave out a simple nod and went to their seats.

Law had recently gone out of history, and to be honest right now, it wasn't the best class ever. He just hoped drama wasn't as boring as the previous class he'd beed to.

Law waited for the class to get on already but for some reason Hancock was standing out of her classroom door like she was waiting for someone.

Turning around to ask the class, "Has anyone seen Luffy?" People shrugged, while Nami and Usopp gave out silly reasons on why Luffy was late.

Luffy? Wasn't that the guy I bumped into earlier? Law did not know why but ever since he bumped into Luffy his throat started to feel like a desert. It felt as if he had never drank a single blood in his life.

"Sorry I'm late, hammock." Standing there in the front I the classroom was Luffy. He had looked like he got into a fight with someone.

"Luffy~, you're finally here." Hancock said with a blush on her face. For some odd reason no one knew why Hancock took a liking to Luffy, it still remains a mystery. "Please take a seat Luffy."

Luffy had taken the open seat right behind Nami. He looked around to see if anyone else he recognized was in this class. Turning his head to the left he spotted Law sitting at the back near the window.

"Torao!" Luffy seemingly yelled which surprised everyone and almost made Law fall out of his chair.

"Luffy?" Usopp had called out to him. "Do you know him or something?" Nami looked at Luffy like she was wondering the same thing too. "Yea, I met him this morning." He said with a simple nod. Followed by that Luffy picked up his stuff to sit in the empty seat next to Law.

There it was again. Law's heart beating, and his throat still acting like the desert it was. It was like he actually wanted to have a taste of Luffy's blood.

_Why does this keep happening to me? _

"Ok class," his thoughts were interrupted by Hancock. "Since we have everybody settled now, lets start our drama unit." Hancock had stopped talking and went over to her desk drawer to pull out a poster that had two big words at the top, "School Play"

The class started whispering to each other about what they thought the play was going to be about. Some thought humor, mystery, action, or romance. Law actually didn't care what play they choose as long as he was not in it. The thought of Law and a play didn't really seem to go hand in hand.

"Ne, hammock, what play are we doing?" Luffy asked out of curiosity. Some of the students chuckled at what Luffy called hancock, if you could tell Luffy wasn't the type of person that could pronounce names correctly.

Answering Luffy's question, Hancock got over to the white board to write in big font 'ROMEO and JULIET'

The class responded in Ohs and Ahs, except for Law of course. Some had wanted to do the play, while others thought it was just plain sappy.

Hancock waited for the class to settle down so she could continue. "To decide which people are going to play the main roles Romeo and Juliet," she started of, "I want everyone to put write their names on a piece of paper an put it in the jar in fin of my desk."

The class happily applied to her request all except Law.

Luffy looked at Law with concern. "Ne, Torao?" Luffy said trying to get Law's attention. "Don't you want to participate?"

Law looked out the window and gave his reply, "Plays are stupid."

Hancock had heard what Law had said, I mean he did say it really casually. Hancock went over to Law's desk to confront him. "I don't care if you think plays are stupid, you're still required to participate."

"Whatever old hag, I'm still not puting my name in that jar." Law stated back.

Some of the people in the class were immature, so some couldn't keep in their laughter at what Law called Hancock. Nami and Usopp on the other hand was starting to question what type of friend Luffy had made.

Hancock quite angry shot back to Law, "If you're not going to write your name I'll do it. Plus you have detention during for lunch for insulting a teacher."

Law groaned. He just hoped his name wasn't picked. He could imagine Killer, Hawkins, and Bonney all laughing their butts off, and then there was that stupid flamingo.

Law sneezed

Someone is talking about me.

"Ok class, lets draw out the name for the role of Romeo." Hancock began as she put her hand in the jar.

Law crossed his fingers hoping that he didn't get picked. The class was suspenseful, for Hancock to finish her sentence. As Hancock pulled out a piece a paper she read the name "Trafalgar Law."

Well fuck my life

Some of the girls giggled, they had wanted to get the role of Juliet just to be close to Law. Hancock put her hand once again to draw out the person's name that would play Juliet.

"The role if Juliet would be played by," she looked at the paper and gasp at the name, then looked at Law and glared. Finishing her sentence she said "Monkey D. Luffy."

"..."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

**Sorry about grammatical mistakes or if it wasn't long enough for your liking. Please send me your honest reviews. Also if I were to add Marco in this fanfiction should there be a MarcoxAce in this or SmokerxAce Please vote on which one. Thank you for reading. Next chapter would be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"S-s-Sensei, don't you think another person should play Juliet?" Usopp said still shocked about Luffy playing Juliet.

The whole class started to agreeing with Ussop statement.

Luffy actually wasn't shocked about the given information. He was nervous that he was going to perform on stage with Law other than that nothing else.

"I'm sorry guys" Hancock said trying to calm the class down, "but class is almost over so we just have to deal with it."

Luffy was happy they didn't change roles.

_Yes yes yes! I get to perform with Torao _

Some of the girls groaned at what Hancock said. Nami of course had a feeling that Luffy liked Law or maybe it was just her imagination.

When the class got settled down, Hancock began teaching. In a few minutes time the bell was about to ring.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

The bell for lunch. Luffy wished he could go the cafeteria, but he just remembered he had Detention.

The students collected their stuff to head down to the Cafeteria, while Nami and Usopp waited for Luffy.

"Luffy? You aren't coming?" Nami asked him questioningly "Yea, the cafeteria is the only place you like the most." Usopp said reminding him.

Luffy shocked his head in a negative Manner. "I wish I could but I was given detention by smoker-Sensei."

Nami and Usopp shook their head in disbelief. Leave it to Luffy to get detention on the first day of school.

"Ok, we'll be sure to tell the others." Nami said while dragging Usopp out the door.

Luffy had turned his head to the front, to find that Law was having a talk with Hancock. By the looks of it, things weren't going well.

As Luffy was leaving out the door to go to the detention room, he smiled at Law and said a simple, "See you in detention Torao!"

Law who had a crept up blush on his face just gave a simple nod and watch Luffy walk out the door.

The detention room was a pretty long walk from the drama room to there, and it probably would take about 2 minutes.

As Luffy arrived he was pretty much disappointed that he was the only one here. He hoped Law would get here soon enough, causing he was getting bored easily.

Suddenly the detention room door open, making Luffy think it was Law, but unfortunately it wasn't.

"Well if it isn't my cute Luffy." Came the voice.

"K-k-Kidd!" Luffy said falling from his chair accidently. Luffy never liked Kidd, he would always try to avoid him very often. Why? Kidd had an unusual liking to Luffy and lets just say Luffy didn't feel the same way. "What are you doing here?" Luffy asked with a scared tone in his voice.

Kidd gave out a hit if a cackle. "It's detention. You know, the place you come to when you get in trouble." He said reminding Luffy as if he didn't know already.

There was a smirk lying on Kidd's face and Luffy knew that whenever Kidd smirks it wasn't usually a good thing. Kidd began to move toward to Luffy and as he did Luffy began moving back. Luffy of course couldn't move anymore because he was trapped in a corner.

"So Luffy when are you going to realize that we should go out?" Kidd said as he crouched down to reach Luffy's level.

"Like if I want to go out with you!" Luffy spat back to Kidd.

The smirk on Kidd's face had disappeared and was replaced by an angry one. Mad at what Luffy had told him Kidd put up a fist, picked up Luffy with his left hand and punched him right in the stomach, causing him to go flying to the other side of the room and spit out a load of blood.

Luffy was getting scared, he wanted to do something but he was just too weak. As Kidd was approaching Luffy about to land him another punch, Luffy couldn't help but call out Law's name.

Luffy clenched his eyes tightly as Kidd was about to give him a punch of the life time, when suddenly nothing happen. Luffy's eyes began to open in a slow manner. As it was fully opened he was shocked by the scene in front of him. There on the floor was Kidd with as much blood surrounded by him then Luffy, and a pissed off Law standing right in front of him.

Law would have gotten here sooner but Hancock just had to give him a long lecture on why he shouldn't have misbehave in her class and also on how he should be nice to Luffy when they are doing the play.

"Oi! What are you doing to Luffy-ya." Law asked with much anger in his voice.

Kidd didnt answer, he wasn't unconscious or anything but he wouldn't answer. Saying nothing Kidd tried his hardest to get up and escape towards the door.

Picking up what Kidd was doing, Law had said to him, "Trying to leave so soon? Well me give you a little warning." By saying this Law had picked up Kidd and sent him flying out the hallway. As soon as Kidd was out of his sights, Law had turned around to help the now unconscious Luffy to nurse. As he bent down to pick him up he couldn't help but smell the sweet blood of his, causing Law to draw out his fangs and yank his head towards the boys neck.

Realizing what he was doing Law gave himself a mental slap of his life. Law began to began to walk out the detention room heading Luffy over to the school's nurse feeling guilty and disgusted at what he was about to do.

_Why was about to do that; my heart keeps pounding too. _

It didn't take that long for Law to find his way to the nurse's office.

Opening the door of the office he looked around to see if he could find someone or at least anyone to help.

"Oh My Gosh! What happened to him?!" Came the sudden out burst. Law turned around to find a small reindeer behind him.

"A raccoon?" Law questioned "Are you the nurse or something."

"I am not a raccoon, a reindeer and my name is Chopper, yes I am the nurse." Chopper shot at him.

Law was a bit shocked but shook it off. "He got into a fight with another student." Law explained to Chopper. Changing into his half human form Chopper took Luffy from Law and laid him down on an open bed in one of the rooms.

Surprised at Chopper's transformation, Law had asked him if he had eaten a devil fruit. Chopper indeed nodded in reply to his question. Law also explained that he had a devil fruit too, and his has the Ope Ope no mi.

Chopper began to do his check up on Luffy. "He'll be ok just needs a little rest." Chopper assured Law

About 7minutes later Luffy had woken up.

"Wow, you heal fast." Law said suprised how fast Luffy had woken up.

"Torao!" Luffy had yelled shocked that Law was right there next to him.

Law wondered why he was so shocked but shook it off. "You were badly hurt by that person, so I brought you here." Law explained

Luffy giggled at how Law called Kidd, 'That Person.' "His name is Kidd." Luffy had told law. "Also Thanks for helping me." Luffy said as he grinned at Law with a light blush upon his cheeks.

Looking at Luffy's grin made Law grin back at him.

Unexpectedly Law felt Luffy's finger on one of his tooth. Preferably his fangs. Shocked Law removed Luffy's finger from his tooth.

There was sudden silence between the two until Luffy began to speak. "Ne, Torao? Are those fangs?" Luffy asked out of share confusion and a bit of a dismayed tone in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please tell me he's joking_

Law was trying his hardest to come up with an excuse and he couldn't think of one good thing to say.

It was just an awkward silence until Luffy spoke up.

"Ne Torao, those are real aren't they?" Luffy said looking deep into his eyes.

Law knew he couldn't lie to Luffy so he might as well tell him the truth. "Y-yeah. I'm a vampire." Law said finally letting it out.

Law saw the expression in Luffy's face. He looked shocked, and as Law thought he was going to be shocked about this information he's also going to run away. However Luffy didn't run away. Law was confused by this?

"Aren't you going to run away?"Law asked him confused

Luffy just smiled before responding with "Why? We're friends aren't we." Luffy saying those words to Law made Law feel all fluttery inside.

Law was relieved that Luffy didn't hate him. Still he made him promise that he shouldn't tell anybody.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you guys were talking about but school has let out." Chopper informed them coming out of his office.

Luffy had suddenly got up and pointed to chopper. "Oh My Gosh! It's a talking raccoon."

Law couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper yelled out of anger. "Now get out of here before I get mad at you guys more."

"Ne Torao, where are we going to do the play at." Luffy asked with a blush appearing on his face.

Law couldn't help but blush back, "We could work on it at my place." Law suggested

Luffy agreed, so Law picked up his cell to dial killer.

"Hey Killer-ya can you come and pick me up and a friend of mine?" Law asked.

Killer started to ask why he is bring a friend over but Law just told him to shit up and pick him up.

Luffy tilted his head in share confusion. "Is Killer you're brother?" Luffy asked confused. Law just nodded yes to his question.

Minutes later a honk was heard from outside the building. "That must be Killer-ya." Law had told Luffy "C'mon let's go."

"Wow you vampires are fast." Luffy said as he and Law started to walk out the school building.

Law chuckled.

"C'mon Luffy, I'll transport you into the car. " a second later Luffy and Law were in Killer's car.

"How many times do I tell you not to do that!" Killer yelled at Law until he finally spotted Luffy. "You do realize you used you're powers in front of him right."

Luffy chuckled. "I know he's a vampire so he's ok." Luffy told Killer. "I'm Luffy by the way." Killer was shocked. Turning to Law he said, "Wait. You told him?" Law disagreed. Killer opened his mouth to say something else until Law interrupted.

"He saw the fangs."

After all of that was explained Killer decided to start the car and drive. "You still haven't told me why you're bringing a guest over." Killer informed Law.

"Well, we're doing a play together."

Luffy said answering Killer's question.

Law groaned. Did Luffy really have to say that.

_Great. Now he's going to want more information._ [italics]

On the face of Killer appeared a smirked. "So what play are you doing?" Killer asked Luffy out of curiosity.

"Romeo and Juliet." Luffy simply replied.

Killer looked shocked and looked at Law through the mirror at the front of the car. Law saw him looking at him with the expression. "What it's not like I asked to be in the play." Law groaned out.

The car had finally stopped. They had finally arrived at Law's house. "Ok but make sure you're prepared for the kissing scenes." Killer said as he, Law, and Luffy

"Sh-shut up!" Law yelled at Killer as he began to walk to the front porch, Luffy and Killer followed.

They waited for Law to open the door but he didn't. "Torao? You ok?" Luffy asked concerned.

"Killer-ya, flamingo." Law said responding to Killer then to Luffy.

Before Luffy could ask what was going on, the door flung open and flying towards Law was Doflamingo.

"Lawsu~!"


	5. Chapter 5

In an instant Luffy's hand were grabbed by Law, who dragged them inside. Leaving Doflamingo to put his hug attack on Killer.

_What's going on? Who is Lawsu?_

"Get off!" Killer yelled trying to push Doflamingo off him. In which Doflamingo replied to by moving away from him.

Luffy looked at Law with a confused look on his face. "Torao? Who's Lawsu and who's that?" He asked pointing specifically to Doflamingo.

"We'll what I'd like to know is why a Human is in our house." Hawkins asked before Law could answer Luffy's question.

Soon enough the questions kept on piling, one by one, and sure enough Law was getting annoyed.

_I had a feeling this was going to happen_

"Ok guys, I'll answer each of your questions one by one." Law said trying to calm every one down.

" First off," Law said turning to Luffy, "this is my Parent, Doflamingo, who I like to call Flamingo." He said pointing to the man in a pink feathery looking jacket.

Luffy tilted his head in attempt to pronouncing Doflamingo name but ended up calling him "Mingo" instead. Which everyone, except Doflamingo, took a liking to new nick name.

"Also" Law said returning to answering the questions "this is my other brother Hawkins-ya and my sister Bonney-ya."

Luffy given off a smile to them and went over to introduce himself.

"To answer another question," Killer said trying to help out Law "Luffy knows Law is a vampire because he saw the fangs, and also he's here because they are working on play together."

Law had face palmed himself.

_Great. Now they'd like to know what play we are doing_

"What play are they doing?" Bonney asked hopping to get a laugh at it.

_Why am I not surprised_

"Romeo and Juliet." Killer said with a bit of a snicker. Of course Hawkins and Bonney gave out their uncontrollable laughters.

"C'mon Luffy-ya let's go work on the play in my room." Law said trying to get away from the laughter. "Ok but I'll need to take a quick stop to the restroom." Luffy said hoping Law would give out directions.

"Oh it's down the hall, to the left."

Once Luffy had gone, Hawkins had came over to put a hand on Law's shoulder.

"You like him don't you." Hawkins said with a smirk lying on his face.

Law had blushes a deep red. "N-no I don't." He said hoping the others would believe him.

Doflamingo gave out a little chuckle. "Looks like our Lawsu~ found his match."

Law gave him a confused look "My what?"

"You know you're ma-" Bonney was about to finish her sentence until he got interrupted by Law. "Is that why my throats been feeling a desert?" Law had been told by Doflamingo that one day he was going to get a match. Guess that one day was now.

"Yep! It means the only blood you want is his." Killer said answering his question. "Plus you have to tell him that he's you're match.

Law groaned. "It's not like I'm supposed to walk up to him and say, 'Hey you're my match' and expect him to be ok with it."

Bonney gave out a little laugh. "Just tell Luffy, I'll bet he'll-" Bonney was going to finish her sentence but she had gotten interrupted by someone.

"Tell me what?" Luffy asked with a concerned face as he stood behind Law.

"U-um, that we should start working on our play." Law said hoping Luffy would buy it.

"Ok." Luffy said as simple as that.

Law began guiding Luffy to his room. Entering the room of his, Luffy was surprised on how clean and big it looked.

"Should we get started on the play?" Law asked Luffy while pulling out some chairs for the both of them.

"Sure!" Luffy said excited to get started.

Law smiled at Luffy's excitement. "Let's start at the part where they first meet." Law instructed Luffy.

Grabbing his script Luffy looked at and groaned. "These words look hard to pronounce." He said trying his hardest to pronounce one little word.

Law chuckled. "Well I bet you'll be able to do it, if you try harder." Law assured Luffy. "Let me start."

Grabbing his script Law began reading.

_"If I profane with my unworthiness hand," _Law began. There was no hesitation in his voice and Luffy liked that about him. _"This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready to stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_ Law finished saying his last lines with a blush on his face.

Luffy gawked at him. "I'll never be able to do that!" He said with a moan.

Law chuckled at him. "Just try. I'm sure you'll do good."

Luffy let out a deep breath and began to read. _"Good p-p-pilgrim"_ he said stuttering the second word _"you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly d-devotion shows in this; For s-sai- saints have hands that pilgrims' hand do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." _

Luffy had finished off his sentence with a blush on his face.

Law smiled. He had to admit, Luffy did sound cute trying to pronounce the words. "See. I'll told you'll be able to do it."

Luffy smiled back at Law.

"Let's continue." Law said to Luffy, but Luffy's mind was on something else.

Law looked worried. "Luffy-ya? What's the matter?"

Luffy looked at Law and blushed. "I kind of h-he-heard You, Mingo, Killer and the rest talking about something."

Law tilt his head confusion. "About What" he asked hoping to get more answers.

"Torao? What's a match?"


End file.
